This Family
by night inside
Summary: Connor’s new life is interrupted by someone out to kill Angel. Some Spoilers for 5.18 'ORIGIN'.


TITLE: This family

DISCLAMER: I do not own nor make money off the characters owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. ^_^. So don't sue. I also do not own 'This family' by Magnapop.

SUMMARY: Connor's new life is interrupted by someone out to kill Angel. 

* * *

"Everything seems to be fine Mr. Angel. A fit, normal, human being…despite some demon aspects." Angel was in the new and improved medical ward in the watcher's council in England. It had been two years since he left Wolfram and Hart. He had found the senior partners and he had done what champions do. Stopped evil. It was mostly because of Illyria though. She had learned some things of the world or what she considered was enough. Wesley had somehow effected her. Taught her right from wrong… and sacrifice. That's what she did. She died to rid the world of evil, of the senior partners, of the wolf, ram, and hart.

"Good." Angel replied to the doctor giving him his third physical in two weeks. The watcher's council wanted to sure he was healthy or so they said. Angel suspected they wanted to learn which 'demon aspects' he had retained. It was the usual; super hearing, speed, strength, and the such. 

He had visited Buffy but all he found was an odd tension in her. Later that day he saw her kissing Spike. She had made her decision. He was also human now.

"So…we done?" Angel didn't like to stay in the small room with pale green walls that made him nauseous.

"Yes, Mr. Angel, you may go." Her snippy English accent made Angel want to leave twice as fast but he didn't blame her. He wasn't exactly the most cooperative patient there was. 

"Thank you." Angel gathered himself up and left. He headed to the dormitory he had been allowed to stay in, far from the slayers and watchers. It was where the watcher' council sent their misbehaviors but he had suspected they wouldn't trust him. He picked up his travel bag and picked up his ticket for San Francisco, grateful that Wolfram and Hart hadn't emptied it's very hefty bank account. 

*          *            *

Connor walked along Serra St. heading towards the café on the Stanford University campus. Not too far behind, Angel walked through the shadows cast by the various trees planted alongside the sidewalk. He watched his son walk in the sunlight. His now beating heart quickened it's pace. Would Connor finally accept his father now that he was human? Or would he continue to believe that his 'true self' was Angelus? Angel stepped out into the sunlight and tried to approach him subtly. 

"Excuse me. I'm trying to find someone." Connor turned to the familiar voice. He looked stunned for a split second but recovered. 'Only a parent would notice' Angel thought. "Can you help?" he continued. He stopped walking leaving a bout two feet of space between them. Connor smiled gently, which surprised Angel.

"I can try. Who're you looking for?" he replied.

"My son. Do you know him?"

"I remember him. Didn't think you'd want to see him again though." 

"You'd be surprised. I care about him a lot." Angel took one step closer. He noticed Connor tense slightly.

"I don't doubt it." Connor sighed. "I'm going to go eat, do you want to come?" he said quickly.

"Sure."

At the café, students buzzed around eating quickly as to not miss a class, and Angel told of how he became human and the sometimes painful process of it.

"Why was it painful?" Connor asked being engulfed into the story.

"They told me it was my veins. Some blood had coagulated into some of them and when my heart started beating it was having a hard time getting blood through my system. Had a few heart attacks too."

"It does sound painful." Angel shrugged and smirked "I lived."

"No kidding." Connor chuckled to the bad pun. Angel was almost giddy that his son looked happier. He seemed to be enjoying himself but he still had that pain and loss in his eyes. Those too-young-to-be-old-and-tortured eyes. 

"How are you feeling?" Connor sighed and looked down at his food as if there was something incredible interesting on it.

"Fine. My little sister is a slayer so I got to move out and they're still safe."

"Don't you have a winter break or something soon?" Angel asked without sounding to desperate to spend time with his son. "If you're not going to go with-"

"Shit, I'm later for class." Connor interrupted. His class wasn't for another half an hour but Connor wanted to get away. . .from the fighting and the demons. He was safe in the sun and that's how he wanted to keep it. "I'll see you later." Connor left leaving Angel disheartened and with the check as he realized when the waitress brought it over.

* * *

Most of the emotions Connor had seeing Angel again weighed down on his chest. His family had moved to Seattle a few months after he moved out. His sister was studying some art thing and they didn't want to 'let their baby go'. Connor didn't mind though. They were safe with her. There was also a small watchers council too. She could train and study while Connor rested mostly demon free. He came to his apartment, not needing a roommate since it was paid courtesy of the now nonexistent  Wolfram and Hart. There were a few messages on his machine. As he pressed play he took of his shoes to get more comfortable.

"Hey Hun, I wanted you to come over later. We'll have fun. Promise." His girlfriends voice sang the seductive invitation. "Well, see ya later love." The next message came on as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Connor. I'm so sorry. I tried but they took them. I don't now what to do! They said that you had to bring them someone." His sisters frantic cries came out of the speaker and Connor froze. "They said you have to bring them Angelus."

* * *

This family's going to heaven  
This family's going to hell  
This family's going to heaven  
This family's going to hell


End file.
